


All I want for Christmas

by ravelqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Sex Coupons, because I can't help myself I needed to reference Derek pining a bit, mentions of previous pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/pseuds/ravelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I still can't believe you gave me sex-coupons for Christmas.” Stiles says. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the batch written for the sterek holiday cards exchange, for aconibite who wanted Christmas and something NSFW....this is my best porn effort, but still so many feelings

 

“I still can't believe you gave me sex-coupons for Christmas.” Stiles says. “I'm delighted, of course, but the only thing that would have been a bigger cliché is you in a bow, telling me that you are my present.”

 

Before Derek can respond to that, Stiles suddenly dives for the box: “Actually, oh my god, please tell me one of those coupons is for getting you into nothing but a bow.”

 

There isn't, but Stiles is thankfully distracted by reading some of the option he's been given. “Wow, some of these are actually kind of hot.” Derek squirms in his chair, because yes his idea may not have been terribly original, but once he thought about it, he couldn't _stop_. And then he found himself writing down all the things he wanted to do to Stiles, any time it occurred to him. 

_Just please, let him not find out-_

 

“Wait a minute, I remember this letterhead, it's from that fancy stationary you had, which- “ Stiles cuts himself off, staring at him with wide eyes. “Which you said you ran out of. I remember you complaining about them closing down production.” 

 

He looks down at the paper in wonderment. “You told me that the spring before last. Which was a year before we even got together.” Derek would really like to vanish into the floor. He can't look at Stiles, because of course it's true. He had agonized over it, but in the end he couldn't stop himself from including the earliest ones. The ones he had written with desperate yearning, some of them not even sexual, only saying _I promise to hold you close to me as long as you want_ or _I will tell you every way in which you are so_ good _until you maybe start believing it a bit._

 

Stiles is quiet while he goes through the rest of the box. Then he looks up and promptly tackles Derek.

 

Kissing Stiles fills him with a warmth that reaches even his toes. Because the way Stiles kisses him, is the way he loves him, all encompassing and obsessively.

 

“I'm using one of those coupons right now,” Stiles growls when they come up for air, “and it's this one.” He barely has time to read the little slip of paper that's thrust into his hand – _I promise to hold still and let you touch me as long as you want –_ before Stiles is attacking his shirt.

 

“But why- you, uhh, could have me do anythi-” he's cut off by another deep kiss that leaves him off-balance and panting, watching Stiles pull up his shirt and yank it over his head.

 

“You gave those to me and that means I can choose which ones I want to use at what time. And right now, I want to touch you everywhere while thinking about those _months_ of awesome sex we didn't have, while you tortured yourself with writing down every dirty fantasy you ever had about me.” 

 

Before Derek can respond, Stiles is already kissing along his neck. Which is his weak spot and makes his retort come out as a moan. Stiles chuckles against his skin and continues administering feather light kisses to his neck, his shoulder, around his ears.

 

“Stiles, com-, come on, stop teasing.” he gasps out, clenching his fists so he wont just grab Stiles' head.

 

“Hush, babe, none of that. This is my present. And I'm going to enjoy it and you are going to stay still and enjoy it, too.” It's followed by a sharp nip to his jaw, but Stiles goes back to the maddening light touches immediately afterwards.

 

It seems to go on for hours, light touches to his chest, his belly, the underside of his arms, interrupted by the slightest scraping of teeth. By the time Stiles reaches his waistband he is moaning through clenched teeth. He's also blushing furiously, he doesn't think he has ever made those kind of noises before, but he can't stop himself, because he is already using all of his willpower to stay still.

 

He tries turning his face into the pillow to at least muffle the sounds, but Stiles moves his head away. “Don't. I like to hear you like this. You don't need to hide this from me. You know I like to make you feel good.” Stiles is flushing deeper in embarrassment and Derek can't help but whimper a bit at that. Stiles is only speaking dirty, because he knows how much _Derek_ loves it when he does.

 

“I need you to be good for a little while longer.” he leans over Derek, speaking against his lips, while opening his belt buckle. The slight puffs of air that hit Derek are torture. “Anything you want right now?”

 

“I want to move.” he breathes out, “I want to kiss you, I want to hold you close, I-” Stiles closes the gap between their lips, kissing him, deep and desperate and hard. It's wonderful and just what he needs and it's over way too quickly.

 

“Aside from the obvious, I meant.” Stiles says, chuckling softly.

 

“Take off your clothes, too. If I can't touch you, I want to at least get to look at you.” he bites out, frustration making his voice harsher than he wants it to.

 

A playful spark enters Stiles eyes and he smirks. “Well since you asked so nicely - “ And suddenly he's gone, not even the teasing warmth of his body remaining. Derek wants to scream.

 

He gets up on his forearms, “Stiles, what th -” 

 

“No moving!” Stiles interrupts. He's already chucking his T-shirt across the room and opening up his jeans, “Stop spoiling my present by being an impatient ass. If you didn't want to be teased, you shouldn't have included it into the box.” he sends him a devilish grin. 

 

Derek collapses back onto the carpet, arms spread at his side so he wont be tempted. He hears the jeans hitting the floor and the hopping that indicates Stiles is taking off his socks. He wants to say _get on with it_ , but bites his tongue, because he knows his boyfriend and the mood he's in, the only thing he'd get for pushing would be another 30 minutes spent on his neck.

 

He glares at the ceiling and gets so engrossed in cursing his own stupid ideas that the hands on his belt startle him. 

 

“Do you think this was enough foreplay?” Stiles asks, while stripping him, still with a shit eating grin on his face and if Derek didn't love him so much, he'd _bite his face off_.

 

“If I didn't love you so much, I'd bite your face off.” he blurts out. Stiles is obviously startled, because he stops in the middle of pulling his trousers off.

 

And then bursts out laughing, doubling over, which puts his face right next to his dick and _how is that fair._

 

“Oh my god, sorry, but this is another trip down memory lane,” Stiles says, visibly trying to calm down. “I can't believe you scared me with that once upon a time.” He finally removes every last bit of clothing Derek is wearing and lays fully down on top of him. “You are adorable.”

 

Normally, Derek would growl and show him how very much not adorable he is, but after what feels like an eternity of not enough, barely there touches, he can't bring himself to let out anything than a heart felt groan.

 

“Urgh, yes,” he gets out, but words leave him completely, when Stiles wraps his hand around them both, squeezing and letting out a soft moan into his ear.

 

His hands have claws on them now and he grips the carpet as hard as he can to hold them in place, hoping that that's as far as his transformation will go. He can't help letting out a whimper on every breath, his whole being is concentrated on Stiles hand squeezing gently and their dicks next to other, silky and smooth and perfect.

 

Stiles is moaning together with him now, balanced on one arm. 

 

“Hey,” he gets out, “look at me.” Their eyes lock for a long moment, then Stiles moans and crushes his lips to Derek's and he is gone, coming between them, his body giving helpless little jerks, his claws breaking the floor boards.

 

He dimly feels Stiles coming shortly afterwards, but he can't really process anything, even when Stiles coaxes his hands free. Or when he cleans them up. He manages to move enough to put his arms around Stiles when he comes back with a blanket. He holds him close, breathing in the scent of his hair.

 

He still hears “Best Christmas gift ever.” before he falls asleep.

 

 


End file.
